Young Blood
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: What would it be like if we had the WWE's finest's children as second generation superstars? Chaos Ensues! Chapter 1: Intro, Hardy vs Brooks and Barrett vs Rodriquez!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm gonna do another multichapter story. It's gonna be second generation superstars in one ring together. This will be the first episode and all that will happen here is that every single second generation superstar will be in the ring together, they will introduce themselves and….well I don't wanna give too much away :)

"Hello, and welcome to the first episode of Young Blood!" The announcer said. "We have a lot of people you don't know about! So we're gonna get started with the introductions!"

The crowd roared in approval. The announcer pointed to a girl in the front row. "We'll start with you. What is your name, ma'm."

(A/N: Ok this is how its gonna work: I will put the name of each superstar followed by colons then they will speak)

Elizah: I am Elizah Ziggler. I am the daughter of Dolph Ziggler. My finishers are the Zig Zag and the Ocean Wave.

"Ok, next."

Sabrina: I am Sabrina Orton. I am the daughter of Randy Orton. My finisher is Shockwave.

"Next."

Ali, Katherine, and Tim: We are Katherine Hemmons, Tim Hemmons and Ali Hardy. We are the children of Jeff Hardy….Mine and Tim's mother is Ryah Hemmons…..Ali was adopted at birth by us. Our finshers are 2Powerful, and Ali's is…*Ali grabs mic* naturally I went with what my dad did and that's all you need to know. *winks*

"Next"

Ash and Ember: We are Ashwinder and Ember Jacobs. We are the children of Tristen and Glenn Jacobs. Our finishers is the chokeslam.

"Next"

Richard: My name is Richard Rodriguez. I'm the unfortunate child of Ricardo Rodriguez. I will not be a freakin' announcer I am here to rock you guys world! My finisher is the Microphone Scream or Pipebomb for short.

"Next"

Shalana: Sorry Richard that aint your finisher name anymore. Hi my name is Shalana Brooks. I am also straightedge like my dad CM Punk. My brother is Mikey Brooks. Together we are SES v. 2 FACES!

"Ok and the last group of people."

Nexus v.2: We are the product of all the former Nexus members and we will not ponder to you freaks.

Ronnie: Im the product of Heath Slater.

Renyold: Im the product of Justin Gabriel.

Robb: Im the product of Wade Barrett.

Nexus v.2: We are one!

"Ok, there you have it…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Vickie walked down the ramp with her oldest daughter Talia.

Talia: EXCUSE ME! I am the proud daughter of Vickie Gurrero!

"Ok, there you have it! Young Blood! It's time for our first match. Which will place Ali Hardy against Shalana Brooks!"

Ali looks over at Shalana. Knowing the history between their dads, they knew that they were gonna have a great fight!

"Good luck, Ali," Shalana said coolly. Ali grinned cockily.

"You're gonna need it, Brooks," Ali responded.

Once everyone cleared the ring, the match was on!

Shalana started trash talking Ali. She wasn't listening to anything that she said. She was always taught that anything that anyone says is a lie. But nothing could compare to what Shalana said next.

"You gonna fight like a girl or your screw up father?"

Katherine and Tim, who were at ringside, tried to control their emotions in front of this bitch. They already hated her and they only knew her for a few minutes.

Ali SNAPPED then. I say snapped in capital letters because as soon as she heard the diss on her father, she saw red. She ran up and almost ended up kicking the girl's head off. She then started beating down on her like there was no tomorrow. Shalana was unconscious by the time she stop beating on her. She then hit 2Powerful on her and pinned her for three.

Ali then picked up a mic and screamed, "Remember this next time you wanna diss my family Brooks. REMEMBER IT!"

Katherine and Tim came in at the same time. They hugged Ali. Katherine picked up the mic that Ali threw on the floor.

"Shalana, you and a partner of your choice vs me and Ali," she screamed.

The camera then cut to Robb and the rest of nexus coming down the ramp at the same time that Richard was coming down to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_We Are One _plays.

"Introducing, from (someplace), England, Robb Barrett!"

Robb comes down to the ring with a very smug look on his face.

Some random Spanish song plays.

"Introducing, from Mexico, Richard Rodriquez."

Richard runs down the ramp and slides into the ring.

The bell rings. Both men shake hands…..wait Barrett tricked him. Setting him up for Wasteland! No Richard with a counter. Microphone Drop out of the gate. 1 2 3! Its over!

"Here is your winner Richard Rodriquez!"

The screen fades to black as Richard is up on the top rope!

I hope you enjoyed it!

123


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! It's time for episode 2 of Young Blood! This will be different as we are starting out with the Divas Match announced on Friday. That's right we are talking about Katherine Hemmons and Ali Hardy vs. Shalana Brooks and…well we don't know!

(A/N: I really don't know what Katherine and Ali's tag theme should be so if anybody has any suggestions let me know, but for right now it's the song _Cant Be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus :))

"Introducing the team of Katherine Hemmons and Ali Hardy!"

They both stood up on the turnbuckle, not even posing for the crowd. After what Shalana said last episode, they were focused.

_Cult of Personality _played as Shalana stepped onto the ramp.

"Introducing the opponents. Shalana Brooks."

Shalana smiled grimly at Ali, who looked like she wanted to tear Shalana's head off. And rightfully so.

"And her tag partner…."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Talia stepped on the ramp next to Shalana and grinned at her.

"Awww…..little Ali's mad because she can't handle the truth?"

Talia drops the mic and she and Shalana make their way to the ring. Katherine stood in front of Ali.

"You take Brooks and I'll handle Gurrero, got it?" She asked.

"Yes," she whispered darkly. She was actually surprised she sounded like that, but did she care? HELL NO!

The match started and Talia and Katherine hooked up. Talia went to pull the brunette hair of Katherine, but she caught her arm and slammed her into the mat. She grabbed Talia's dark hair and slammed her into the mat again just to make sure she wouldn't get up. Katherine tagged in Ali and she went for a pin but Shalana came in and grabbed her. She threw her out of the ring and started beating her into the corner of the barrier. Katherine ran over and did 2Powerful on her. Talia gained enough strength and walked over and attacked her from behind. As Shalana did, Talia started beating Katherine into the corner.

Ali got up and attacked them both. She grabbed Talia and threw her back into the ring. As she did with Shalana last episode, she started beating Talia till she was unconscious! She didn't even bother using 2Powerful on her. She just pinned her. 1 2 3!

She stood up, grinning. She wasn't done yet though. She got out of the ring and started beating Shalana again. Katherine got up and started beating Shalana along with her. Unfortunately, Talia saw this and, with little strength she had, started beating on Katherine. Ali, distracted by her sister getting beat up, was attacked by Shalana. They were beating on them for a while when a familiar song started up.

_Right Now_ started playing as AJ Lee's daughter, Amber and Edge's daughter, Emily ran down the ring. We weren't gonna hear these guys for awhile but it looked like they wanted an early appearance. Amber started beating on Talia while Emily started beating on Shalana. They both went for a similar DDT move but Shalana and Talia rolled out of the ring hold each other for support.

Amber made the "c'mere and get some, bitches" motion while Emily was on the ropes in a very Edge like pose. She got down and went over to Katherine, helping her up while Amber helped Ali up. It seemed like Ali was more hurt then Katherine was cause she couldn't hardly stand. Katherine saw this and went over to her and Amber wanting to help. They all walked up the ramp together, smiling.

Camera cut to a Nexus shirt and band. All of Nexus v. 2 stood around the accessories. Rodd picked up the shirt first and handed it to a person behind him.

Robb: Aaron Bryan. You are the one we are looking for to defeat your opponents against Timothy….you'll be instated into nexus. If you don't then….see ya bye!

_We Are One _plays.

"Introducing first, Aaron Bryan!"

Aaron had that same smug look on his face that Daniel always had. But he had a certain look in his eyes that said, "Mess with me! I dare you."

He got up on the turnbuckle as Timothy's music, _Hit Me, _(AN: I couldn't find a song tough enough :)) and Timothy ran down to the ring, and started beating up on Aaron, beating his face into the mat several times. Nexus was shown walking down to the ring. Aaron was surprised they came to support him. Aaron was also surprised that he got rolled up by Timothy. 1 2 3!

"Here is your winner TIMOTHY HEMMONS!"

Nexus ran in and started beating up everyone in the area. Timothy, the ring announcers, the commentators, you name it, they destroyed it. Nexus v. 1 left their mark on RAW so why shouldn't they leave their mark on Young Blood?

By the time they were finished, Timothy was a bloody mess, everyone was unconscious, and the arena was torn apart. Katherine, Ember and Ali all came down to check on Timothy as EMT's came out there. They put him on a stretcher to end the show.

Ok that was episode 2! Lil bit more graphic lol.

123


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is Episode 3 of Young Blood, and let me just say I'm very pleased with all the positive feedback I'm getting from this. I will continue this story untill the 28th cause when the 28th strikes I'm gonna be starting school and after that I'll just do weekend updates.

So lets get on with this...

There was no way that they were competing in the arena after what had happened last episode so WWE had to cut their SmackDown time down just to bring them Young Blood.

Emily and Amber walked down to the ring, smiles plastered on their faces. They were supposed to début this episode but the little appearance from last time screwed it up!

Emily: Ok so what we have here is two glorified losers who can't fight their own battles.

Amber: Beating up on two innocent chicks.

Emily: Here's the punch line to this...

They looked at each other and giggled.

Emily+Amber: We handed them their butts.

Emily takes the mic but was interrupted by Shalana's music. She walks out onto the ring, limping.

Shalana: I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear this. You interrupt my match with Ali and Katherine because it was a joke? You two are the jokes here. I mean, Amber, your mom's a psycho, and Emily, your dad, well...

Emily: Shut it! I don't wanna hear what you have to say about my dad ok? Considering your grandpa, if you wanna get techincal, was nothing short of an alcoholic. And Talia's mother is a screech box with blubber! So whatever you have to say about my dad, Amber's mom, Ali's dad, or anybody else's parent is not really any of your business now is it!?

Shalana: No, Emily, it really isn't any of my business but I really don't care about what is my business and what isn't. And why would you care about what I have to say about Ali's dad anyway? It's the truth isn't it?

Ali runs up behind her and starts attacking her, screaming, "It's none of your business!" She did the same thing she did in her debut, nearly kicked her head off.

Emily runs down and starts beating on Shalana along with Amber. Mark runs down and starts beating on both Emily and Amber. Timothy comes out and starts beating on Mark with Ali. Security finally shows up and tries to separate Timothy, Ali, Emily, Amber, Mark, and Shalana.

Cameras cut to the back and all of nexus is getting ready to ruin Richard. They wanted a match with Timothy in a 4 on 2 handicap match but with Timothy out, they had to settle for just Richard. It would be easy either way. It was just a measly little Tornado Tag rules match so Richard would have the ultimate disadvantage.

Richard sat backstage with 4 different people on the phone. They all were planning on how to get back at them for the destruction on Young Blood.

We Are One plays.

"Introducing, Nexus v. 2!"

They all surround the ring, waiting as Richard's music hits. He comes out with a mic.

Richard: Now, I got some back up of my own and they're not to happy about what you guys did last episode, so I went through all of you guys' cells and found four very interesting people.

We Are One plays again.

Wade, Heath, Justin, and Daniel all stepped out onto the ring. Richard gave them the signal to attack and that's what they did. They attacked their own children. This is not what Nexus had planned. It was a 5 on 4 assault! They all got out of the ring and fled to end the show.

I had to get the divas some screen time cause honestly they never do. Superstars suck up all the screen time that could be used for some divas. You know what I mean?

123


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys so here is episode 4 of Young Blood. And I have more people to thank for the reviews I have been getting. So thanks...well...everyone. Now let's get to the ring with the Divas..

"In the ring, Emily!"

Emily stood and did a very Edge like pose on the ropes.

_Tik Tok_ by Kesha plays as Katherine steps out onto the ramp. She goes to walk down the ramp, but the lights go out. Emily grabbed the mic out of the announcers hand.

"Kathy!" She screams as the lights come back on. Katherine was unconscious on the floor with her head bleeding. "Oh my god," Emily screams as she runs up the ramp. She drops the mic about halfway up.

"Someone, help!" She runs into the tunnel and runs right into Shalana. "Watch were your going, little girl." She then starts beating on her with a bat that had blood on it.

_Oh no, blood..._was the last thought on her mind before she passed out.

Holy cow guys! Whats going to happen?

"In the ring, representing, Nexus v. 2, Robb Barrett!"

"No no no, Im not fighting with anyone. I wanna bring out the newest member of our team, Shalana Brooks!"

The crowd madly Boos as _Cult of Personality _plays.

"Ok look," Shalana said as she stepped out onto the ring. "I feel that the divas don't get much screen time on here so we're basically non existant. I'm sick of it, really." The crowd doesn't listen, just booed. "Look, just because I made fun of..."

_Let it Roll_ (I think it's the old SmackDown theme) plays as Emily and Amber step out.

"Look girl," Emily says. "I won't tell you that Katherine is okay and will be able to compete here at Psycho Wars (ha look at me making up PPV names) I will tell you though that we have had enough of Nexus v. 2 getting in our way so at Psycho Wars, you and the other psycho versus..." She thinks for a little bit. "me, Amber and Wade Barrett. In a three on two handicap match. If we win you guys disband and leave Young Blood forever! But if you win..." she gets tearful. "Then I'll leave!" Ali says walking out on stage.

"Ali, no!" Emily said. "You can't leave!"

"Ems, if she wants to be wrapped up in her own little world, then that's fine. But there are two things in the book of Ali Hardy that you never do. You don't talk about my dad, and you don't beat up my siblings. I'm the one you want right?"

"Yea! Of course Ali!" Shalana said. "I've known about you guys since my dad was here! Oh one more thing...I never mentioned your "foster" mom either. Ladies and gentlemen, y'all know Ryah Hemmons right?" The crowd roars.

"Well not for long! Cause ladies and gentlemen, Ryah Hemmons is nothing short of a _SLLLLLUUUUUTTTTTTT-AAAA!_" Shalana runs out of the ring with Robb as Ali, Emily and Amber run down the ramp and try to attack them.

"See ya Sunday, Ali!" Shalana cockly said as she walked up the ramp with Robb.

WOW I KNOW NO WRESTLING HERE BUT THE NEXT ONE'S THE PAY PER VIEW. I want to thank everyone who is making this story possible once again. SO THANKS EVERYONE!

123


End file.
